Let's Dance
by one heart that stands alone
Summary: in Nessa's final moments, she dreams of her love.... Boq. Bessa One shot


This is my first one shot I wrote this in one hour, but I hope it's good

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked, sorry…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Dust and blood covered Nessa's face as she awakes from under a little girl by the name of Dorothy Gale's house. Her body ached and blood flowed from her legs, not even a day after she was be able to walk thanks to her sister. Nessa gasps for air as she lives out her final moments in agonizing pain. Her eye lids grew heavy as she drifts into a deep sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open as she sits up, she looks at her outfit, and it was the out fit that she first met her love, Boq. Nessa gets up from the floor, her eyes look around her surroundings. The place looked like the abandoned Ozdust ballroom. Low fog clouds surround her, the sound of metal footsteps ringed in her ears.

"Boq… is that you?" she said to the fog.

"Nessa! Where are you?" the voice yelled back at her

"Boq just followed my voice." Nessa yelled into the fog.

The metal footsteps came closer, and Bog out made of tin walks out of the fog toward her. Nessa gasps as she remembers what she had done to you.

"Boq, I can't believe I did that to you." Nessa cried softly as walked to him and hugging him softly

"You didn't do it; your sister almost killed me…" Boq said sternly.

"Please Boq, don't blame on it on Elphaba. It's all mine fault this happened to you. I shouldn't have got jealous of Glinda. I should've known that you loved her instead of me. Please Boq, forgive me … please." Nessa cried

"What are you talking about, Nessa. This… ha! was all mine fault. I said the wrong thing I meant I had lost my heart to you … Nessa, now I had really lost my heart to you." He said hugging Nessa tightly.

Nessa looks at Boq's face with tears flowing from her eyes "Boq, no matter what if you have a heart or not, your prefect."

"Thank you, Miss Nessa…"Boq said softly in her ear.

Nessa blushes and looks at her feet, the silver slippers gone from her small feet. She wiggles her toes gently.

"Boq, am I dead?" Nessa asked him as she looks at him.

"Close to be…" Boq whispers in her ear.

Nessa looks at his deep blue eyes "Then what about you, Boq, why are you with me?" she asked him softly.

"I don't know, Nessa. All I know I'm rusted up somewhere; this is only a dream…" Boq replied gently.

"Oh…." Nessa said sadly.

"But Nessa, you stole my heart at the first glace of your gently face at Shiz. I have something to ask you, before you leave for me forever." Boq said as he gets down on one knee like he wasn't made of tin.

"Nessarose Thropp, because you are still beautiful and prefect. I know in my shrunken heart that we still deserve each other. Will you be my wife for eternity? Till we meet again of course." he asked her choking on his own tears.

Nessa with tears filling up in her eyes. This might be her last chance to see him, so she was going the most of it. "Yes, Boq… of course I will."

Boq smiled as he places a silver wedding band on her left ring finger "Here take it… I'll know what happened to it when I wake up."

Nessa grabs his hand, smiling happily "I love you, Boq…" she said daintily

"I love you too, Nessa." Boq said swinging her toward him playing her soft brown hair

"Boq…" Nessa said quietly

"Yes…" Boq replied

"Let's dance…" Nessa said starting to slow dance with no music. Boq joined in, they happily danced across the ballroom, remembering the dance that happened many years ago

"_Uh, Nessa. I've got something to confess, a reason why, well… why I asked you here tonight. I know it isn't fair…" Boq said to Nessa sitting out of the current song, his classmates having fun dancing with their partners. Nessa grabs his hand softly in her wheel chair _

"_Oh, Boq, I know why." she told him sadly._

"_You do?" Boq asked her sitting up looking at her._

_Nessa sighs as playing with her pink dress. "Its because I'm in this chair, you felt sorry for me, isn't that right, Boq?"_

_Boq sighed softly "No… that's not it. I think you're beautiful, more beautiful than the other girls here."_

"_Oh really Boq, you do! I think you're wonderful, I think we actually belong together, Boq. Just you and me, right?" Nessa said as her face starts to blush._

"_You know what? let's dance." Boq said happily as the another song stats to play_

"_What! This is insane, I can't dance I'm struck in this stupid chair, Boq don't make yourself look like a fool because of me." Nessa protested as Boq wheeled out in the middle of the ballroom._

"_Don't worry about it, Nessa. Have fun, don't ever worry about what other people think about this, you're my girl not theirs. Just dance!" Boq yelled over the music._

that's what they did they danced, because Nessa couldn't do it the first time, why not the last? They dance till a heavenly light appeared in the middle of the ballroom, calling Nessa's name.

Nessa stops and looks at the light, her eyes filling up with tears and slowly flowing down her cheek. Bog wipes off some of the tears off her face, but trying to hold back his own tears. Nessa looks at him with a caring face.

"I guess it's time for me to go, Boq." Nessa said walking toward the light backwards.

"Nessa, Wait!" Boq yelled as he ran towards her.

Nessa gives him a sad, but calm face. Boq draws her near him, his face with calm face.

"Nessa, I want to give you this before you go…." Boq said as he leans in, giving Nessa a soft and passionate kiss on her soft and small pink lips. Nessa's heart raced one last time, for this was her first and final kiss.

"Till we meet again…"Boq whispered in her ear.

"Yes, till we meet again, Boq." Nessa said as she walked in to the center of the light. Her tears streaming down her warm face.

"I love you, Nessa…" Boq mouthed as Nessa starts fading into the light

"I love you too, Boq…"Nessa said as her body faded into the light

"Just wait, Nessa. I'll be there soon… I promise that and soon we'll dance again in the moon light.." Boq whispered as the light faded, leaving the ballroom dark and empty. A few lonely tears fall on to the ground from his face. This memory will forever stay in his heart and the one dance will forever be in his memory, all he could think of what Nessa said.

_Let's dance….._


End file.
